


Wisteria

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: I Tried, M/M, i can't write Gosaku so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Go grows a wisteria tree and Yusaku becomes a frequent visitor to Go's greenhouse.The tree has a purpose.(Gosaku, Go and Yusaku are older)





	Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Added a summary because apparently I forgot, whoops. 
> 
> There is a lack of Gosaku fiction and even though I technically have no place in the field (I'm not really a Gosaku fan, I'll admit) I might as well contribute a piece in my series to this ship. I'm a bit burned out at the moment and super tired so this is super short to meet the deadline and also not to drag it out past the length it needs to be.
> 
> Enjoy, Gosaku fans~

Sweat. Grime. Dirt.

A weed prods itself into the sunlight, blades of grass twining around the plant it feeds from.

_Snip._

Sharp blades cut into its insides and the weed finds itself cut from its host. It cries, but its screams are left unheard as Go Onizuka pulls back to wipe at his forehead.

Overhead, the sun shines strong, its rays magnified by the glass tiles above to produce a sweltering heat that tugs at Go’s clothes. He grimaces as he cuts away at more weeds, pulling away the parasites that tug at his beloved plant.

Recently, Go has taken up a hobby of gardening. It started when the kids at the orphanage became interested in handling a garden, oohing and aahing over the plants that lounged luxuriously on a nearby farm. However, what little interest they initially spared in starting up a garden soon ended up a singular, one-man job in which Go found himself a new side interest. He nurtured tomatoes and watermelon, bell peppers and eggplants, but perhaps his most prized possession was the wisteria tree he’d acquired from a local nursery.

It was but a sapling, a precious baby who needed his coddling in order to grow big and strong. In a way, it was much like a kid, small and young and yet always pleading for his care.

At first, it was a sickly little thing, drooping down and looking miserable. The nursery where he had gotten it from had proclaimed it dead, useless, a waste of space and therefore a waste of time and money. Go himself hadn’t been sure of whether the slender plant would make it, green leaves shriveling up and ceaselessly crying out for water. Still, he’d put a lot of time and effort into it, nursing it from its lifeless state and into one of vigor and youth.

Go admires the wisteria’s beauty, embracing its presence with as much infatuation as one would provide a dog.

“Oi.”

The man jumps as he realizes he has a visitor. He straightens up, his garden scissors falling to his side as he eyes the newcomer with interest.

“Yusaku,” Go breathes, nodding at the man.

“I didn’t know you had a garden,” Yusaku says, strolling in and ignoring the evident ‘no trespassing’ sign on the entrance of the green house.

“I do,” he straightens out and tries to block the wisteria from view.

Yusaku, however, has eyes as sharp as a hawk and takes notice of the plant with a subtle frown. The man peers at it, squinting, and then turns to Go. “What type of plant is this?”

Go says the first thing on his mind. “An apple tree.”

There’s a pause of silence and, for a second, Go thinks that Yusaku doesn’t believe him. However, the man merely straightens himself out and nods. “It’s quite a young tree. Are you planning to take care of it until it grows up?”

“Yeah,” Go nods. “It’s kind of my baby right now.”

“Your baby, hmm?” Yusaku bends down and runs his fingers along one of the leaves. “Quite an odd thing to consider your baby. Most people would consider a dog or cat as their own children. But a tree? That’s…odd.”

“Thanks for your opinion,” Go huffs, annoyance flaring.

Yusaku blinks at him. “I meant no harm by it.”

“No, of course not,” Go goes back to cutting at weeds. “I forget sometimes that you’re a little more blunt than normal.”

The blue-haired man gives a slight chuckle and pulls up a nearby gardening chair to straddle himself in. “So, why aren’t the kids all here? Didn’t they want to help you garden?”

“They lost interest,” Go gives an off-handed wave. “What can I say? Kids are kids.”

“All of them lost interest?”

“Everyone except Ami. However, she recently got adopted.”

“Mm, that’s nice for her.”

Go gives a forlorn sigh. “I’ll miss her.”

“Won’t they all?”

“That’s true. But not as much as me.”

Go continues to pull at weeds and, when he finishes, he picks up a watering can and begins to water. He’s well aware of Yusaku’s gaze on him, of the green eyes that watch with vague interest and that burn holes into the muscles of his back. He tries to ignore the heat that sweeps up to his face but fails to chase it away.

“So, what makes this tree so special?”

Go startles for a second. “W-What?”

“That apple tree. What’s so special about it?”

“Oh,” Go drops his gaze to the sapling. “It’s a present for someone.”

“Someone special?”

“Perhaps.”

Yusaku hums. “Well, alright then.” He stands up and stretches.

“You leaving?”

“I have work to attend to. As Playmaker.”

“Oh.”

Yusaku wanders off.

Go thinks about his scorching cheeks and the plant in front of him.

He wonders if Yusaku knows.

~~~

More often than not, Go finds his “no-trespassing” sign to be completely disregarded by his friend. Regardless of whether or not the warning exists, Yusaku continues to move in and out of the greenhouse without constraint.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Yusaku asks.

“Depends on how much you intend on distracting me.”

The man sighs. “I’m not doing anything though?”

“You’re keeping me from my gardening.”

“By talking to you?” Yusaku gives him an incredulous look.

“Yes, shoo.”

His friend grouses about that. “You’re acting a bit too pushy right now. Is something up that I should know about?”

“No.”

Yusaku fidgets in the gardening chair, stirring a pink straw in a glass of lemonade. “Tired from your job?”

“No.”

“Too many people asking for a duel?”

“Again, _no_.”

“Then what?”

Go brushes his fingers past a leaf of the wisteria tree. “It’s a secret.”

“Will you tell me?”

His gaze slides over to Yusaku’s and he gives a forgiving smile.

“Soon.”

~~~

Yusaku’s doorbell rings and he pulls himself away from the computer to answer it, head spinning with codes and numbers and strings of digits too long to even comprehend. He walks to the door and answers the call, eyes widening as Go Onizuka manifests before him.

“Go,” Yusaku says, breath short of startled and confused. “What are you doing here?”

The man gestures to the potted plant in his hands. “I brought you something.”

He raises an eyebrow. “The…apple tree?”

“Do you know what day it is?”

“The day everything gets weirder than it already is?”

Go laughs and shakes his head. “No, it’s the day we first met,” he hands the plant to Yusaku. “Consider this an anniversary present – it’s a wisteria tree.”

“Figures,” Yusaku huffs, accepting the gift. He marvels over its good condition, rubbing the leaves in-between his fingers. “It’s not bad - I wasn’t expecting anything.”

“It gets better.”

Yusaku raises an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Go nods, a hand digging into the pockets of his pants. He produces a box of velvety red and gets on one knee as per tradition, opening the lid. Inside it, two golden rings glisten with emeralds embedded on the side. “I was thinking…maybe…we could get engaged?”

The man blinks. “Don’t you mean… _married?_ ”

There’s a pause and then Go bursts into laughter. Yusaku’s left staring at him, puzzled and astonished, but when Go’s amusement dissipates the man stares at him with a sincere smile. “We’ve known each other for a year now and we’ve been friends for years. Let’s take this slowly, alright? We don’t need to rush to marriage proposals just yet.”

“We…don’t?” Yusaku flusters, a tinge of embarrassed red painting his cheeks.

“Ha, you sound like you _want_ to rush!”

“Maybe I do…? But, if you want to take it easy…I’m fine with that too…”

“Well, how about this? Engagement first and we try a couple of things here and there,” Go gives an off-handed wave and Yusaku stares at the incomprehensible meaning, “and then we see where to go from there. Deal?”

Yusaku depostis his tree nearby and then takes the ring from the case and hands it to Go. The man slides it over Yusaku’s ring finger, grinning widely. Go presents his own hand and the blue-haired man follows suit, placing the gold and emerald lookalike on Go’s own finger. Go hums a content tune and intertwines his hand with Yusaku’s.

“How about that?” the man laughs. “We’re engaged now!”

“Yes, it’s quite something,” Yusaku’s sharp eyes wander over the emerald pieces that circle the ring’s surface. “I love it.”

“That’s quite the compliment, darling.”

Yusaku’s face puffs red at the nickname and he suddenly finds the ring a lot more interesting than his surroundings. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Go squeezes his hand and hums to himself as their fingers fall apart. “Take good care of your new tree, alright?”

“Where are you going?”

“SOL’s called me up for some business. Don’t worry,” the man offers his new fiancée a reassuring look, “I’ll be back in time for dinner. We’ll talk then.”

Yusaku nods, feeling the phantom of Go’s fingers touch still upon his own. He waves goodbye and watches as Go disappears, vanishing into the insides of a car. Go offers up a wave as his butler drives him off and Yusaku smiles.

The blue-haired man holds his ring up to the sun and watches as it glints with radiance. Then, he turns to the tree where he sees a little note attached. On it, scribbled in tiny handwriting that defied the logic of the sheer size of Go’s hands, were instructions on how to take of a wisteria tree.

 _I know how to take care of a wisteria already._ Yusaku chuckles to himself and carries the tree inside. _I’ve been watching you all this time, you think I didn’t already know this was a wisteria tree?_

Still, he appreciates the gift. He’d have to find a way to repay Go for the rings _and_ the wisteria tree. Perhaps he should ask Shoichi for advice? Maybe, maybe not. For now, he had a tree to take care of and a fiancée to await a visit from.

Yusaku smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> The wisteria tree exists because Yusaku's last name is associated with wisterias. I am 100% not original and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Uhhhh, I don't think I have anything to say except that Yusaku and Go are older in this and therefore know each other to the point of being very, very, VERY good friends. Like such good friends to the point it's obvious to everyone around them that they're closer than friends.


End file.
